plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella Leaf (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Umbrella Leaf. 225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Colossal |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Flower Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = Other Plants here and next door are Untrickable. |flavor text = She's not very frond of getting wet.}} Umbrella Leaf is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play, and has 1 . She has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and her ability gives all plants, excluding herself, in her lane and the lanes adjacent to her the Untrickable trait. This ability persists until Umbrella Leaf is destroyed. Her zombie counterpart is Parasol Zombie. Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and similar appearance. Her description is a play on words with "fond," meaning to enjoy something, and "frond," meaning a leafy part of a plant. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Leafy Flower Plant *'Trait:' Team-Up *'Ability:' Other Plants here and next door are Untrickable. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Uncommon Card description She's not very frond of getting wet. Update History Update 1.22.12 * Added to the game. Strategy With This is a card with incredible potential, being able to protect plants that are normally weak to certain Tricks, such as Doubled Mint, Pecanolith, or Astro-Shroom. Play her in lanes 2, 3, or 4 to get the most out of her ability. Because of her low health, you might want to boost her health or protect her with Team-Up plants. Try to play two Umbrella Leaves adjacent to each other, preferably in the 2nd and 3rd or 3rd and 4th rows. The Umbrella Leaves will make each other Untrickable, making it very difficult for the opponent to deal with them. Because of her Flower tribe, she can be used in a flower deck with Briar Rose and Power Flower. However, only Chompzilla can do this normally. Against Be wary when playing Tricks that can affect any plant such as B-flat or Zombot Stomp, as any plants that are made Untrickable will be excluded from their effects. Tricks that target specific plants will not be able to be played on any plants protected by Umbrella Leaf, so you will need to either destroy them with Zombies or Environments, or destroy the Umbrella Leaf first. However, remember that she herself is not Untrickable, and because of her low health, simple tricks like Bungee Plumber and Nibble can take her out easily. Other tricks can be used if she has been boosted, such as Alien Ooze or Rocket Science. If there are two of them overlapping, you cannot take them out with tricks, but you can use zombies like Fireworks Zombie to kill them easily. Gallery UmbrellaLeafStat.jpg|Umbrella Leaf's statistics UmbrellaAttack.png|Umbrella Leaf Attacking UmbrellaCard.png|Card DedUmbrella.png|Destroyed Umbrella Leaf Umbrella Leaf card face.png Trivia *Unlike her appearance in Plants vs. Zombies, she has a purple flower in this game. *During development, she originally had '''Untrickable '''herself. Category:Team-Up cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Flower cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants